For the longer time, it makes a trouble to take a spoon from a milk can since it is often that the spoon is embedded into the milk can.
In one improvement for above mentioned problem is to make buckles to the spoon and the milk can so that the spoon can be buckled to the backside of a cover of a milk can. Thereby, the spoon can be taken easily.
However, this encounters a problem, that is, to change the structure of the cover of a milk can and the structure of the spoon must be agreed by the manufacturer. Moreover, the buckling of the cover and spoon must keep attention to the orientations of the covers and the spoons.